Waking up
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: CO oneshot, not romantic. Set during 'Night'. Casey and Olivia's POVs as Olivia talks to Casey in her coma.


Inspired by two things: a fic I recently read, and the bastard that wrote Casey so out of character for that last SVU episode. Casey would never back out of prosecuting a child rapist! That's something KIM GREYLECK would do! Casey better be back in character next episode or I'm gonna kill those show writers... also, Sean? Yeah, I just backed out of the garage and nearly broke one of the mirrors off. That's all... review for the bonus version, though! Anyways… on to the fic… takes place during 'Night', so guess which episode it has spoilers for? You guessed correctly, 'Night'. And no, I don't own it.

Three days.

Three god damn days.

That's how long it had been since Olivia had wondered back from getting coffee late at night. Three days since she'd thought Casey had actually left, and had announced that she would kill the ADA for leaving. Three days since she walked into Casey's office, to find her knocked out on the floor, broken and bleeding.

Three days since Casey had opened her eyes. Since she'd talked, laughed, smiled. Since Olivia had looked into those dark green eyes and smiled at her and was able to see Casey smile back.

Oh, the doctor had tried to be comforting. Said the coma wasn't likely to become a long-term condition. And, seeing the horror in the squad member's expression when he said she was in a coma, the doctor had hurried to add on that, with all the pain she'd be in awake, it was probably best that she was unconscious.

Like that could make them feel better.

The doctor could sugarcoat everything and it still wouldn't matter. There was no guarantee that Casey would wake up from this coma ever again. That she wouldn't spend the rest of her life hooked up to machines to keep her alive...Yes, they could hope. But that wasn't going to change the fact that Casey had been unconscious for three days and counting, with no change whatsoever in her condition.

The doctor tried to give them promising signs. She'd been taken off the respirator after the first day, and there was still brain activity. All their tests were coming back with good signs. But did any of that really matter if she didn't wake up?

Olivia sighed, slowly raising her eyes to look at Casey. She didn't belong here. Casey hated hospitals, she really did. And yet, here she was, just because that bastard nearly beat her to death, her, the attorney who was prosecuting his sister's rapist.

Her skin, even paler than usual, though it was covered in a hideous array of dark, swollen bruises and thin red cuts, was cold. Olivia took one of Casey's hands into her own and started running her hand up and down her arm, idly trying to get some warmth into the young woman's limbs. "Casey," she murmured sadly, and her voice broke. "I'm so sorry."

_Sorry... sorry for what? And who is talking to her? Someone's holding her hand, rubbing her arm, apologizing to her, and she has no idea what's going on. She tries to open her eyes, but it takes so much effort to even attempt this she gives up. It feels like she's falling underwater, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't wake up._

"I know you probably can't hear me right now..."

_Yes I can! Tell me what's going on!_

"No, no, you can. I know you can hear me. You're still in there somewhere, Casey... you have to be." Olivia broke off with a soft sob, battling the waves of guilt that continued to surface, again and again. All her fault. She shouldn't have left. She should of stayed behind and killed that asshole before he ever touched her.

_Olivia... yeah, it sounds like her. Olivia, what's going on? Speaking out loud, though, seems like it would take a momentous amount of energy, more than she had right now. Oh, god. Why does everything hurt so much, Olivia? _

_But the detective doesn't answer her questions._

"Case, we all miss you. Why won't you wake up? Please, Casey. We need you to wake up. They've all come to visit you, you know?" she choked out. "El, Munch, Fin, and the Captain... why won't you wake up?"

_I'm trying, Olivia! I'm trying really hard, but I can't. What's going on? Where am I; why can't I wake up? You're scaring me, Liv... please tell me what's going on. My head's starting to hurt now... if I'm dreaming, why does this seem so real?_

Olivia brushed a strand of red hair out of Casey's face and frowned, looking her over again. With another miserable sigh, she closed her eyes and lay her head down on the bed, next to Casey's hand, and started absentmindedly stroking it as she tried to stay awake. Truthfully, she hadn't really slept since Casey had been attacked. She'd drop off for a couple minutes, then jerk back awake, always terrified that she had been negligent and let someone hurt Casey again. "Case... we caught the bastard who did this to you. Elliot arrested him and he's in jail and he's not getting out. Nina's case had opening arguments today; Tracey's doing pretty good, but nothing like you. Everything's going well but... you're not waking up."

_But I'm trying! And you arrested the bastard who did WHAT to me? I don't remember anything! Now that warm, gentle hand is brushing against her cheek again, and it feels like she's moving some of her hair behind her ear. Olivia asks her to wake up again, and she tries, but, once again, is only rewarded with darkness._

"Casey," Olivia said softly, watching her intently for any signs that the ADA could hear her, though she wasn't really sure what kinds of signs she was looking for. "I know that I've said this to you all the time these past three days, but I'm going to say it again."

_Three days? Oh my god... Olivia, tell me what's going on. Please, Olivia!_

"We want you back, Casey. The whole squad misses you... I miss you. You have so many people waiting and hoping for you to wake up... I don't know if saying this to you is going to make any damn difference at all, whether it'll help you wake up or not, but... it can't hurt, right?" Olivia's voice broke off and she sobbed lightly, closing her eyes tightly and looking away.

_Liv, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm trying to wake up but I can't. I promise I'm trying; I don't know what's wrong._

"Please, Casey. You can't leave us like this! The Casey I knew... No, the Casey I _know_ would never give up, would eventually, no matter how long it took, wake up, but... I'm sorry. This probably isn't helping… Case, you're doing great. You really are. And whenever you're ready to wake up, I'll be right here waiting. We all will."

_No! Keep trying to make me wake up! Don't give up on me now, Olivia! OLIVIA!_

She couldn't place the unfamiliar beeping at first; she'd been in this hospital room so long it was just white noise to her. But it was getting faster. Olivia turned in disbelief to stare eagerly at the heart monitor, watching as her heart rate began to increase. "Casey?" she asked, scarcely daring to believe it. "Casey, can you hear me?"

_Yes! Yes, I can! I can hear you, Olivia. _

_Casey heard the change in the detective's voice- Olivia was no longer just talking aimlessly to her, she was trying to ask her a question. Somehow, Olivia must have realized that Casey was waking up and could hear her. I can hear you, Olivia. I can hear you and I'm still trying to wake up!_

Olivia's hopeful smile widened when she saw her heart rate jump again. Casey was stable and had been for over two days; she had to be waking up. That was the only explanation. "Casey," she said, fighting to keep her voice calm and steady, for Casey's sake, "Case, it's Olivia. I need you to open your eyes for me. Please, Casey. I know it's hard, but you have to try. Please."

_I can't. I'm trying but I can't. I'm so sorry, Olivia. I'm trying as hard as I can but I can't wake up._

Olivia barely heard a soft whimper arise from Casey, and she quickly slid her hand into the ADA's, watching her closely, waiting for her eyes to open. "Okay, can you squeeze my hand for me?"

_She tries. She tries as hard as she can to squeeze Olivia's hand back, but it takes so much effort. Her hand tightens around the detective's for a single second before she relaxes, unable to keep it up any longer than that. I'm sorry, Olivia, I tried._

Olivia's eyes widened when she felt Casey's hand squeeze her own, if only for a second. "Good, good," she said in a rush. "I felt that, Casey. I could feel that. Just a little bit more, now. You've got to open your eyes."

_But I can't. I'm been trying this whole time but I can't. I'm so sorry, Olivia. _

"Come on, Casey. I know you can do this. You've got to. You've got to try." Olivia squeezed her hand tighter, and the ADA whimpered softly again. "Case, please. Don't give up on me now." She leaned forward and said softly near Casey's ear, "Open your eyes, Casey. You can do it."

_No I can't. I'm trying. I'm trying but nothing's happening. _

_She tried again. She struggled harder than before, struggled against the cloud of darkness hanging over her, trying to force her eyes to open. _

Olivia's heart soared when she saw Casey's eyes begin to flutter open. She held her hand tighter and waited eagerly, her smile widening when Casey finally opened her eyes. The ADA slowly looked at her, her green eyes wide with confusion, and murmured hoarsely, "Olivia?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Olivia threw her arms around Casey, hugging the exhausted ADA tightly. "Oh, Case," she sighed in her ear. "Welcome back."

Take THAT, bastard who wrote Casey so out of character! Please review.


End file.
